The American Dream
by AlexisKeller
Summary: Combine good-looking college newbies, a luxurious island resort, two months, and what do you get? The American Dream, of course. But what American Dream ever goes smoothly without a hitch?
1. Chapter 1

**The American Dream**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Where's Paulina?" I asked Star, who was busy sipping some exotic drink in a stem glass at the bar on the deck, where the wind was still blowing unyielding.

She was picture perfect in a sundress almost similar to mine, only in green instead, with flip flops and her long blond hair down and curly, her almost-turquoise eyes twinkling.

She turned with a mischievous grin and told me, "She's with that cute redhead we just met inside."

Oh. Of course. Leave it to Paulina to work fast.

"Five bucks says it'll be just us rooming together tonight," she said casually.

"Really? No Paulina?" I asked, already anticipating her answer and trying to hide my amused laughter. Apparently, Paulina had worked _really_ fast.

"Yeah," she nodded, still grinning. "She's got him good. It's just as well, you know. I can never stand her snoring. I mean, seriously, it gets crowded when it's all three of us. It's probably about time we kicked her out."

"You know, she'll kill us if she hears that," I told her as I sat down on the bar stool next to her. "And, anyway, chances are that she'll find a room. You know, with that redhead."

She giggled before turning her gaze back at me. "Oh, speaking of finding another room—wow, you look hot, Manson. Looks like you're out hunting another roomie too." She raised her eyebrows suggestively at my light blue sundress—the one Paulina had insisted I wear today.

"Oh, I will kill you before I go _anywhere_," I warned her threateningly; which was a little hard to do since I was laughing.

She laughed heartily and continued sipping from her glass.

"Weren't you just seasick an hour ago?" I questioned her, gesturing towards the drink in her hand. I'd been around boats my whole life, with my mother's over-sophisticated partying addiction, but Star had been dizzy the minute she set foot on this boat.

"Oh," she perked up. "This totally helps the seasickness. Brandon just gave it to me—oh, wait, you have _got_ to meet Brandon-" Star turned back to the bartender with love-struck wide eyes. "Brandon? Brandon?"

He turned around towards us, and I had to admit that he _was_ seriously handsome with that brown, slightly sun-bleached hair and impeccably green eyes. He smiled widely at me then, and I could see why Star couldn't take her eyes off him. That was one nice smile.

"Well, hello there," he said, smiling warmly at me.

"Um, hey," I smiled back politely, keeping in mind that Star had already staked her claim by batting her eyelashes and fawning over him. "I'm Sam Manson."

"Brandon Parker," he introduced himself with another smile. "I was just telling Star here about the little party we're all having later in the evening. Care to join us?" Was that a lilt of flirty in his tone?

_Uh-oh. Retreat, Sam, retreat_.

"Oh, yeah, will you?" Star looked at me with a hopeful expression. That's funny. Normally she wouldn't ask, she freaking drag me to the parties with or without my consent. And now she was being hopeful?

Oh. _Oh_.

I understood then, that she was being hopeful for another reason.

"Oh, I'll be there," I said carefully. "I'll probably come later on with Paulina." And most probably her new redhead. "I'll see you guys there."

I didn't miss the utterly victorious look on Star's face as I politely declined the invitation. Well, why wouldn't she be? I'd just secured her a date with McHottie, by saving it from becoming a group-thing.

"Oh, well," Brandon shrugged. "See you there." He smiled again before turning away to serve a couple of other guys a few stools away.

I nodded graciously and stood up after a subtle wink at Star, who looked like she was on cloud nine.

"I think I might go check up on Paulina," I threw over my shoulder as I began walking across the deck.

She seemed to snap out of her daydreaming for a moment as she called out behind me, "Hey! Cover your eyes, okay? Her affairs are never PG!"

That seemed to attract a lot of attention from the few Casper University freshmen sitting under umbrella tables on the deck, and I laughed as Star ducked down in embarrassment.

I walked slowly, strolling along to the edge of the huge boat and stopped to watch the water below, with my elbows leaning on the rail, or whatever it was supposed to be.

I'd just recently moved back to my parents' mansion from living with my grandmother in California to attend college in Amity—which was apparently the best college there is.

I'd made friends with Paulina and Star easily—their mothers were close friends with mine. I'd found something fun in Paulina's bold and exciting personality, and something adorable in Star's quirky and mischievous one. Whether it was going out shopping or simply pigging out in front of the TV, we'd started to do everything together.

So when Paulina had suggested a fun summer relaxing resort which was being offered for all us soon-to-be-college-freshmen, we'd all started packing the next day. Expensive as this trip was, my mother wanted me out of the house as much I wanted to get out.

But then again, she always does say that the more expensive my desires, the better. And she was happy enough that I'd decided to come back home California, and that I actually dressed different now. I'd grown out of my little goth phase, much to the delight of my mother, who was more than pleased that she could actually go shopping with me now that I was _normal_.

_Gee, thanks, mom_.

This boat ride was to take all us freshmen to Fell Island, where the resort was located, and then our two months long little vacation would begin.

Was I excited? Ha, that was an understatement. The boat was alone an indication of how awesome everything would probably be. We'd gotten on it a few hours ago, and settled inside in our room by placing all our luggage inside. There were multiple rooms inside, side by side, and our instructor, Tyler, had told us that they called the inside part of the boat The Dorm. Judging by how friends had to room together and the vast number of rooms, that seemed very appropriate. The front deck was full of tables and chairs, with a sight pointing right into the current sunset. The back of the boat was huge; where I'd heard tonight's party was going to be held.

I sighed and brushed my long dark hair back from my eyes, gazing at the sunset in the horizon. How was life going to be? Would I like college here? Or was I better off in California?

_I guess I'll find out soon enough_, I told myself quietly as I thought about all the other nineteen freshmen on this boat, excluding me. Not counting Paulina and Star, it was seventeen. Which was still a lot. Maybe I should start mingling; getting to know the people I was going to be spending my college years with?

_Maybe later_, I decided. The boat was full of way too many horny guys who wouldn't stop staring at what I'd been wearing to even talk to me properly. Paulina had never seemed to mind whenever guys couldn't be bothered to look her in the face because they were too busy staring at her chest, but me? I'd always been uncomfortable having _that_ kind of attention.

But maybe it was me. Maybe I shouldn't have dressed so boldly on the first day? My dress was sleeveless and almost knee-length.

I dismissed that thought as soon as it came to me. Next to Paulina, I still looked like a freaking nun.

I kept my gaze at the rippling water a few feet down below, thinking about how much I'd changed over the years. Back in high school, when I just a kid going though a goth phase, I probably would've hated being friends with someone like Paulina and Star, because I always had this image of those kinds of cutesy girls, who I automatically never liked. And now I was one of them—something I didn't mind all that much because as soon as I got to know them, I knew how good-hearted they were, and that won me over in a second.

"Whoa," a male voice pulled me out of her thoughts.

I turned my head sideways to see a guy, probably a freshmen like me. He was shirtless, with a towel draped over his shoulder, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts and—oh my God, he was _so_ handsome. His dark hair was tousled in the billowing wind and his eyes—oh, those eyes—were so _incredibly _blue. I tried to tear her eyes away from him; that cut of his jaw, that unbelievably good-looking face, his pretty eyes…

Wow. I'd already forgotten about Brandon what's-his-face.

I snapped out of my little trance and shook my head. I had been staring shamelessly at him for God knows how long—_way to make an impression, Sam_.

_Kill me now_, I begged fate. _Please. This is too embarrassing_.

But he didn't seem to notice. Actually, _he_ was busy staring at _me_.

"Whoa," he said again, after shaking his head, focusing his eyes. I raised my eyebrows expectantly at him, waiting for whatever remark he was surely going to make.

He held a hand up sheepishly and began awkwardly. "Before you think that I'm hitting on you or something, and you probably get this a lot but, uh, I just want to say that, um, you're really beautiful. Uh, yeah. Okay. Um, I'll go now."

He walked away hurriedly away from me and went towards the bedrooms inside, leaving me stunned behind him.

_What just happened?_ I wondered to myself for a second, blinking. Then, as suddenly as it all had happened, I was angry. No, furious. A guy comes over like that, says the _cheesiest line I've ever heard_ and I just stand here, completely dumbstruck.

I did not like this guy at all.

Except for the part about him being so incredibly freaking good-looking, of course.

**..~*~..**

* * *

**..~*~..**

**Danny**:

_I did nothing wrong, okay? Nothing at all_, I told myself silently, with Valerie's image guiltily burned in to my mind. _I was just walking back to my room after taking a shower and I happened to see the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. And I complimented her. That was it_.

Since Tucker wouldn't haul his ass out of the bathroom in our room, claiming he was showering first since he had to '_meet and greet the ladies_,' I'd went ahead and showered in the extra rooms in the back.

And then, heading back to my own room, I'd taken the longer route by going out the back and walking across the deck. And then I saw her. I saw the dark, straight hair blowing behind her; fanning out in front of her, the little blue dress, the silver bracelet she wore on her wrist, that silk-like creamy skin. Her strange amethyst eyes—unique and beautiful—were focused on the water below. She seemed to be thinking deeply, not knowing I'd been staring like a complete idiot.

And the thing was, as she tilted her head to the side and I turned my gaze to her face entirely, I tried to keep the quick pounding of my heart down a notch. I couldn't even name _one_ freaking flaw on her.

Wow. What had I done to deserve this? I'd simply been walking back to my room and was assaulted by every hot-blooded guy's true American dream. And I had a _girlfriend_. I shouldn't be thinking about a stranger's 'prettiness'. Oh, God.

To avoid just standing there like a psycho-stalker, I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_ to make her aware of my presence. And accidentally said the first thing that popped into my head. "Whoa."

Crap. The plan was to _avoid_ being a psycho-stalker, not just come clean with it. _Jesus, I haven't even really talked to the girl and my brain's already fried_.

_God, help me_.

She looked at me with a surprised expression, as if she hadn't expected to find anyone here.

_How can someone be so pretty?_ I wondered to myself quietly in bewilderment. I could probably never get tired of staring at her.

_Ah, what the hell_. And I told her. That she was beautiful, I mean. Not the part about me staring at her. Because that would be, you know, creepy. And way too weird to say to someone I don't even know.

I walked away then, stammering some unfathomable nonsense about leaving.

_And it was not wrong_, I told myself as I neared my room in The Dorm of the boat. _I was simply walking back, saw a pretty girl, told her she was stunning and went my separate way_.

It wasn't wrong or anything.

_Then why'd I feel so bad?_ I wondered.

I sighed knowing I had the answer. I already had a girlfriend. And Valerie was pretty. So I shouldn't go on telling strangers that they were pretty too, because, really. Who does that?

Me. Because I'm an idiot.

Though, as I opened the door to my room and stepped inside, a small corner of my mind wondered whether she'd really been checking me out.

**..~*~..**

* * *

****..~*~..****

**Sam:**

"There you are!" Paulina exclaimed as she spotted me making my way down the steps to the back, where the party was going on at full swing a few hours later.

It was nine PM, so it was already dark out. The back of the boat had been draped with lights, the music was blaring from the speakers and the bar on the side was crowded with people. It was official—I was legitimately at a freshmen college party.

I elbowed my way through the thick crowd of people toward her, seeing her grab Star from the side and come over to me. "Where the hell were you?" She demanded. "This is a _huge_ boat! I didn't know if you decided to swim in the freaking lake or something. You should really leave a note or something before you go wandering on your own on one of your deeply reflective little quests, okay?"

Say what you want about Paulina, but she was truly the mother hen of the group.

I nodded solemnly before bursting out laughing. "Okay."

Star joined in before asking. "So where were you anyway?"

"The deck," I shrugged. "You guys?"

"Well, remember the cutest redhead we saw when we came on the boat?" Paulina didn't pause for an answer. "I've gotten to know him a lot more personally."

"Like make-out personally, or _really_ personally?" Star wondered out loud with curiosity.

Paulina chortled slightly guiltily. "Somewhere in between?"

"Ew," I said bluntly as we hopped onto the bar stools. "That's what you did all day long?"

"No," she scrunched her nose in distaste. "I was in the lounging chairs right here in the back somewhere around seven, and I met the most revolting woman. I _hate_ her. And may I point out that I have a thing for cute redheads? Though despite that little factor, we have absolutely nothing to talk about, so help me out there, will you?"

I thought hard. _Hobbies, maybe? But first things first_, "Okay. What's his name?"

She pursed her lips. "Good question."

Star burst out in a fit of hysterical giggles. "Maybe you could start there." She said in between gasps of breath.

"Okay, then. Good idea. Thanks, guys." Paulina nodded decidedly. Doing God knows what with a guy who's name she didn't even know? That was so _her_.

If the situation wasn't so utterly hilarious, I would've actually nodded back instead of laughing like a lunatic with Star.

"Isn't this crazy?" Star inquired animatedly, gesturing at everything around us. "If this is how wild college parties are going to be, I am _so_ down with it."

I nodded in agreement. Though it was a little loud for my liking, it _did_ seem fun.

"Where's your Brandon, anyway?" Paulina questioned Star, who seemed just as surprised to see that he wasn't around, as she looked around for him.

"He did say something about going to the bathroom, so I guess that's where he is." She answered with a shrug.

And then I saw it.

"_What_ are you wearing?" I asked Paulina, who looked down at her barely existing red dress. Whereas Star and I were still wearing our sundresses from earlier, Paulina had foregone all formalities and wore a dress that ended about four inches above her knees with a plunging neckline. Her hair was down and wavy as usual, but she'd added long, dangly gold earrings as well. Oh, my God. I did not want to be labeled on my first day with my peers, and honestly, I doubted she did too.

Star snorted, "I wasn't aware she owned clothing at all, so I'm surprised she still wore what she did."

"_Hey_." Paulina cried out touchily. "_I'm right here_." Before I could voice out my last thought, I was halted by Star who held out a hand to silence us.

"Whoa," she said, her eyes focused on something in the midst of the crowd. "Will you just look at _that_?"

I turned around, trying to spot what she was talking about, but honestly, I couldn't see anything except for the crowd of people in the whole area.

"Oh. My. God." Paulina murmured, completely starstruck, having finally seen what Star was looking at. "Now _that_. That is _lovely_."

"What are you guys even talking about?" I pressed, unable to locate the _lovely_ object.

Paulina grabbed me by the shoulders, pivoting me around in such a way that my gaze fell to… McHottie.

No. Not Brandon.

The guy who'd told me that I looked beautiful.

_Which_, I reminded myself again before I got carried away, _was still the cheesiest thing ever_. Because, the word beautiful was a pretty strong word—and even if my heart fluttered at the word—really, who even says that to a complete stranger?

_He must say that to everyone_, I decided, coming to a conclusion about his behavior. _Because, seriously, I don't even know him._

Oh, and he _was_ lovely. My heart thudded in my chest and I think I forgot to breathe for a moment. How was he so cute?

He wore a red T-shirt and black shorts—an ordinary enough outfit, but he seemed to look like a male model in them. He stood next to a dark skinned guy in a beret, and another with blond hair and blue eyes—though, still not as blue as him. All of them had drinks in their hands and were standing in the corner, just talking and laughing.

And I remembered his cheesy line again, and if that wasn't enough to turn me off, I don't know what was.

I huffed as I turned back to the bar and ordered some colorful concoction before saying to Paulina and Star, "Whatever."

They turned to me with stunned expressions.

"Are you telling me," Paulina started disbelievingly, "that this absolutely gorgeous man-specimen who is giving off serious McDreamy vibes is not of your type?"

Ah, yes. That suited him better than McHottie. McDreamy.

_Yep, I shall call you McDreamy._

"He's actually really cute," Star added, her eyes still glued to him, as if she simply couldn't look away.

And just then, while I'd merely been glancing at him—_yes_, my eyes had _coincidentally_ landed on him—he smiled. Right at me. And, God, if I'd thought Brandon's smile was nice, then this was amazing.

Hey, don't get me wrong—I don't just believe in looks. I'm not that shallow. But when someone as cute as _that_, despite being ever-so-cheesy, and smiles like _that_—hey, I'm just human.

"Dude, I think someone's got a crush on you already," Paulina told me giddily. When I gave her a blank look, sighed tiredly. "Tell me you're not happy. He is _such_ hunk, and he's practically giving you the googly eyes. I mean, seriously. Just tell me you're not happy."

Star nodded excitedly in agreement with Paulina's speech.

"I'm not," I said sullenly, still gazing into my drink. "He's a cliché." I informed them sullenly.

Truth was, as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was _very_ good-looking, though that much was fairly obvious. And on top of our first meeting, he was now smiling at me from across the boat.

He didn't have to have come off as such a—ugh, I don't even have a word for someone who can be so blunt with random girls. It all only ended up building a womanizing, sure-of-himself image of him in my mind, even when I didn't even know him yet.

_Yep. He's probably one of those guys_, I decided to myself, disliking him even more.

Star raised her eyebrows at my reaction. "I'm sensing you've met?"

_Oh, boy. Have we ever_. I nodded impatiently.

"Well, you know what? I'm going to go mingle." Paulina announced suddenly. "And we'll talk about Sam's new friend _in detail_ tonight."

I bit my lip. Crap. I was in for it.

"So you mean you're actually coming back to our room tonight?" Star asked her with a hint of smile.

"Well," Paulina flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "You two may have to wait up a couple hours or something."

I shook my head in disbelief and Star laughed at her as she disappeared into the crowd.

Star turned to the bartender and asked for a drink before beginning to me, "It's not fair. You always get the cute ones."

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"You always get the cute ones, silly." She repeated with a giggle. "Or haven't you noticed?"

I stayed quiet, mulling over it. Star and Paulina were both so pretty in different ways, and never really had problems getting guys—though, honestly, Paulina and I'd secretly suspected that Star seemed to be a little insecure about herself, but never to the point of comparing us to her. So was what was wrong? Why'd she say that?

"It has to be your hair. Long and straight, you know? Or your body. Both are pretty awesome, really. You've got the whole Jessica Biel thing going on, you know? Only, you're, like, shorter. Personally, I think your eyes and lips are your best features. If we don't count your hair, of course. Or body. _Oh, my God._ Who am I kidding? You're, like, pretty everywhere." Star sighed despairingly.

I sat in awkward silence, not knowing what to say. I'd had my share of dates, but I wasn't aware Star thought this way; that I was stealing the spotlight. Really. I mean, I'm not even that boy-crazy, like Paulina.

Wait. Was this about McDreamy? Well, she could have him for all I care. I mean, it's not like I like him or anything. Huh.

"You really think that?" I asked her quietly. "I mean, do you really this guy?" I gestured at McDreamy discreetly, who was now talking to his friends.

"What?" She frowned, confused. "No. I didn't mean _him_ of course, he's so yours." _Mine? Ha. No, thanks_. I growled at that part before she continued. "I was being more general. I mean, remember? It even happened this morning with Brandon." Earlier today, when he was being a little too friendly to me? Oh. _Oh_.

Wait. Where was he, anyway?

She went on, "I mean, he liked you more than he liked me. But don't take me wrong, I don't blame you."

"Hey," I put in quickly. "Star, guys are idiots. Okay? Especially that Brandon, because, look around you; he's not here. Dates or guys don't matter, as long as you know you've got good best friends who love you, alright? Now go, and wow some other guy with your charm and leave me to deal with that stupid Brandon, okay?"

She didn't seem all that convinced, but smiled genuinely at me. "Hoes over bros?"

I looked her in the eyes, and smiled wholeheartedly. Because in the few weeks that we'd all known each other, I'd managed to fall in love with two of these amazing best friends of mine. And if they were having a hard time, I'd be there for them, because they were there for me a month ago when I was new and not all that happy to be back in Amity after five whole years of being away. "Hoes over bros." I confirmed confidently.

She smiled widely at me, and reached over to pull me in a hug. Though I was still surprised by abruptness, I hugged her back.

"Thank you,' she whispered happily in gratitude.

I nodded as we pulled away and urged her encouragingly, "So are you going or what?"

"And you? What are you going to do?" She seemed doubtful. "Well, other than be stared at by McDreamy."

I turned automatically to him then, and found how right she was.

And that wasn't it. While he kept smiling, he raised a hand and waved slightly. Right in my direction.

There was no mistaking it. He was waving at me now. Oh, God.

I did the only thing I could possibly do in this situation.

I turned around and ordered another one of these cocktails while drowning out Star's infinite laughter and ignoring my burning cheeks—_what do they even put in these things_? Because they taste _fantastic_.

****..~*~..****

* * *

******So... my first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll put my cast up in a few days on my profile, do check it out.  
******

******The story's mostly going to be in Sam's POV, but occasional Danny POVs will be there. Obviously, these were just the first impressions of each other.  
******

******Like it? Any favorite part? Should I continue?  
******

******Let me know in review. :)******

******Thanks for reading.******

******-Lexy.******


	2. Chapter 2

**The American Dream**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was about half an hour later when Paulina decided to swing by the bar once again with Star in tow.

"Are you okay?" Star asked me breathlessly. She'd been in the middle of the crowd, dancing with a cute guy she'd just met, and the two seemed to be hitting off great. I'd been right here at the bar sipping my third whatever-the-hell-this-was, just trying to kill time.

No, don't get me wrong—I wasn't always such a downer at parties. Despite Paulina's beliefs, I actually _liked_ parties. Well, sort of. But at the moment, I just didn't really feel like partying; I was tired. And sleepy. But for my own safety, I decided not to mention this to brunette, _ever_—since it'd surely earn me a ton of yelling from her.

"Yeah," I answered her and held up my drink. "I just really, really like whatever the hell this is."

Her concerned expression softened a little and she plopped down on the seat next to mine. "I met a nice guy. Matt Sullivan, I think."

I smiled positively at her. "See? I knew you would."

She mumbled a thanks before ordering something to drink for herself.

"Okay, so I met lots of nice people too," Paulina announced before settling down on the stool next to mine, seeming pleased with herself.

"And probably threw herself at them shamelessly," Star added casually as she started scrawling on a napkin with a stray pen, starting on another one of her really good drawls. I burst out laughing at her quip, earning a stern reply from Paulina.

"_Hey._" Paulina threw us a warning glance. "Anyway, they're a good group, okay? I think you'll like them." She said with an evil twinkle in her eye.

I turned to Star questioningly, wondering what Paulina was up to now. Star shrugged, wearing a perplexed expression.

"What have you done now?" I asked Paulina warily, because you never really know what that glint in her eye means except for the fact that it's purely evil. We were interrupted before she could answer, though.

"Hello, ladies," a voice behind me said, strangely sounding familiar.

_No. No way. No freaking way._

Dreading this moment, I turned around slowly. Of course I recognized that voice. As much as I hated to admit it, it was burned into my mind.

As I'd known, there stood McDreamy in front of me, looking down at me as if he knew something I didn't. Jesus Christ, did I even mention how tall he was?

_Screw you, Paulina_, I thought to myself resentfully. _Screw you, and screw McDreamy_.

Why can't I just have my drink in peace?

With a slight smile tugging on his lips, he nodded at me, "Hey."

_He so has a pretty voice,_ I decided to myself. _Like deep yet soothing or whatever_.

Well, what else can I expect to hear from McDreamy? He was just living up to the name we dubbed to him, wasn't he?

_Seriously, Manson, don't go there_, I stopped myself. No way in hell did I like this guy at all. Not even one bit.

I nodded back, but before I got to say anything, Paulina quickly interjected, "I was searching for a nice, cool soda in the back where the kitchen was and so was he. Danny Fenton here offered me the last one they had, and so I told him he _had_ to join us for a drink."

Danny Fenton, huh?

_Whatever. It's not like I want to know or anything_.

McDreamy shrugged. "It was no big deal."

Two tall guys shuffled in next to him, the same two I'd seen standing with him before—a blued eyed blond, and the beret wearing drinker.

"So, drinks?" Paulina suggested enthusiastically, clapping her hands before signaling the bartender—Rick, his nametag said—for something good.

"On me, ladies," Beret-Guy said as he saddled up to the bartender and paid.

"You're wearing a beret," Star stated, staring at him. "_A beret_."

His eyes widened, as if he hadn't even noticed he was wearing it and snatched it from his head quickly, earning a chuckle from both his friends. I tilted my head, confused.

"It's this weird thing of his," the blond explained after glancing at my expression. "You get used to it. He's… weird." He shrugged.

"Hey. I was wearing it for old times' sake. Reminiscing purposes, okay?" Beret-Guy (now with the beret in his hands) snapped. "It's a chick magnet and you know it."

Paulina turned to him with an apologetic expression on her face and spoke sadly, as if she was about to tell a five year old that Santa wasn't real. "It's… not. Really. It's really not."

"Seriously?" He asked disbelievingly—as if Paulina's statement was simply ludicrous.

Star and I nodded sympathetically at him before Danny and his friend burst out laughing.

"We've been telling him that for years," Danny told us in that _amazing_ voice (_Oh my God, I need to stop_) of his. My heart jumped the moment his eyes landed on me. "Funny how he simply reconsiders when you guys tell him to do so."

"Hmm," Paulina mock-frowned. "Whatever do you mean, Danny?"

"He's just pointing out that Tuck here is a sucker for the pretty ones," the blond said, putting on a charming smile. "And all of you ladies are very pretty. I'm Dash Baxter, by the way."

"Tucker Foley," Beret-Guy introduced himself, with a friendly grin.

"Paulina Sanchez," Paulina said before flipping her hair over her shoulder—her trademark move—and introduced Star and me.

"It's really nice to meet you all," Dash said genuinely. "It's seriously hard to meet pleasant company these days when this guy's girlfriend-" he paused to point at an uncomfortable looking Danny, "is hounding him _all_ the time and constantly throwing jealous fits whenever there's a girl within a five mile radius."

Girlfriend. Of course.

_Of course_ McDreamy would have a girlfriend.

Wait—_so why the hell was he going around telling strangers they were beautiful?_

I tried my best not to start fuming right here. My angry rant could wait till both my friends and I got back to our room. And, boy, was I angry.

I could see that expression of distaste in Paulina's face. No doubt this nameless girlfriend had ruined her plans of getting me and Danny together or whatever hell she'd been planning in that screwed up mind of hers.

Star shot me a small frown, also seeming a bit put out by Dash's statement.

_A girlfriend, hmm?_

I wondered for a second if she was prettier than me.

Oh, my God_. What is wrong with me?_

But the guys didn't seem to notice the sudden pause from us, busy as they were picking on McDreamy's girlfriend, whoever she was.

Tucker laughed so hard, coughing down his drink, "Totally. Like, all the time. I'm surprised she's not here right now."

"Hey, where were you guys?" a male voice said from behind us. We turned around to see a tall guy with dark hair walking over to us. He questioned Dash while gesturing towards us, "Fellow freshmen?"

Dash nodded back before turning back to us, "This is Kwan. He was fishing for sodas in the back."

Tucker asked, "So? Did you find anything?"

"Not really," Kwan replied as he sat down on the stool next to Star, and pointed to the napkin she was doodling flowers on. "That's cool."

And I decided that I liked Kwan.

Star looked up with her eyes bright, "Seriously?"

Kwan smiled pleasantly and shrugged before answering, "Well, yeah. It's pretty neat."

I wondered for a second, that maybe this was actually a good move. I liked this group. (Well, everyone except for Danny—who most definitely was a flirt) And, anyway, it was a nice change, wasn't it? It was always Paulina, Star and me. We didn't have any good guy friends, since according to Paulina; guys were pretty much useless for anything other than dating. (And, um, other things, but let's not get into that) But this seemed nice. You know, just having a conversation without Paulina flinging herself on anything male.

It was definitely a change.

And then Paulina discreetly nudged me closer to Danny. I wanted to sock her in the jaw.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed, and before I knew it, there was a girl clinging to McDreamy's arm. Tall, dark and beautiful—she _had_ to be a model or something. She was dressed in a slinky black number and high heels, something that could give Paulina a run for her money.

It had to be his girlfriend.

_She is definitely prettier than me. Like, so much_.

I could see Dash, Tucker and Kwan collectively roll their eyes and sigh as the girl eyed me, Paulina and Star.

"Hello," she spoke to me coolly. "I'm Valerie, Danny's _girlfriend_."

Okay, we _get_ it, I wanted to say. But instead, I put on a friendly smile, "Hey. I'm Sam, this is Star, and that's Paulina."

She nodded to Star casually, but her eyes widened when she turned to Paulina. "_You_."

Paulina frowned, confused. A second later, her expression morphed into one of disgust, and she spit out, "Oh my God. It's _you_."

Star prodded me with her elbow, and I shrugged. Judging by the guys' expressions, it seemed like we weren't the only ones who had no idea what was going on.

Paulina kept her narrowed eyes on Valerie, but spoke to us, "Remember when I said I met the most revolting woman today?"

I recalled just a few hours ago, right before the party had started, when she had been telling us about her day.

_I was in the lounging chairs right here in the back somewhere around seven, and I met the most revolting woman. I __hate__ her_.

"Oh," Star breathed. Oh was right. Now things made slightly more sense than they had before.

Valerie very nearly bared fangs at her as she spoke to McDreamy. "Remember when I mentioned running into the most horrible person ever?"

Okay, now I was curious. What happened between them that was so bad?

McDreamy winced apologetically, and Paulina simply waved it off. "Oh, honey, horrible? _Ha_. The only thing horrible here is your dressing sense—I'd _never_ take out that polka-dot bathing suit, like, ever."

Dash tried his best to muffle his laughter. Tucker didn't bother.

Valerie's cheeks burned as she shot back, "_I told you_. It was a _gift_."

"Well, I'd keep it buried under that layer of even more frillier hats you undoubtedly have in your suitcase. You know, like the bright yellow one you were drowning under on the deck."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I didn't know Valerie, but I knew Paulina. And anybody who would ever pick a fight with Paulina couldn't expect to get away with it, because Paulina always wins a verbal beatdown. _Always_.

"I hate you," Valerie seethed.

"I can't say I like you too much either. Or your bad taste in clothes." Paulina retorted happily.

Okay, how did we get here? Talking to McDreamy and his friends in the middle of a party, and now suddenly with his girlfriend and Paulina at each other's throats? I tried to tell myself that I wasn't proud of the fact that Paulina could take anyone, anywhere, and make them regret ever crossing her.

Star cleared her throat anxiously, and I shook my head. "Paulina," I said firmly, and she looked up at me. I could tell she wasn't finished, but these guys were nice. And the steps to a good friendship don't exactly include trashing their buddy's girlfriend. The moment her eyes met mine, it was as if she understood—and that's how it's always been. She turned and walked away, muttering something about the cold breeze and that she was getting a sweater.

The thing about Paulina is: she never backs down. I'm glad she understood the situation and listened to me. She'd probably be in our room right now in The Dorm, and I wanted to catch up to her and find out what her little clash with Valerie was about.

Apparently not wanting to be the one who was walked out on, Valerie huffed as she spun and stormed away in the opposite direction.

It was silent for a while. McDreamy shifted a bit, pointing to where Valerie went, "I should probably…"

I could tell the guys were just barely holding back their commentary, so I just nodded to him, avoiding eye contact. (_Because he has a girlfriend—_not I that really care_._) He glanced back in Valerie's direction, then back at me, and sighed.

"I'll see you guys later," he mumbled to Tucker and shuffled away.

"Okay, can we just talk about how awesome that was, and how much we like Paulina Sanchez?" Tucker grinned widely.

Kwan chuckled. "It's been a while since I've ever seen Valerie speechless."

"Try _never_." Dash said. "That was certainly refreshing."

Star cracked a smile. "She's… really something."

"Um, we should probably get going," I said, darting a swift look at Star.

She nodded quickly, probably thinking about talking to Paulina too. "Yeah, let's go."

Before we'd taken so much as five steps, Tucker called out, "Hey! You guys gonna be around for tomorrow's thing?"

I had vaguely heard from Rick-the-bartender that they were going to have a huge celebration tomorrow for our last night on the boat. It sounded like something Paulina would never miss out on, so I guessed Star and I would probably be dragged to it whether we felt like it or not.

"Sure," I answered distractedly as we began making our way through the crowd.

"See you guys there!" he waved.

"I like them," Star told me with a smile once we were off the deck and in The Dorm.

Funny, I did too.

**..~*~..**

* * *

**..~*~..**

"So? Are you really going to leave us hanging?" Star wondered, lounging on the couch ten minutes later.

"I told you—Red called me up for a _private party_, and I said yes." Paulina shrugged as she looked around for her phone.

Star just shook her head, "Jesus Christ, Sanchez. I don't even wanna know what that means."

"So you still don't know his name?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I do. It's Steven." Locating her phone under her pillow, she picked up a hoodie from my bed. "Bye now."

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed from my place by the window. "_Seriously_?"

"What?"

"You still haven't told us how you knew Valerie." Star tried again.

Paulina sighed and flopped down on her bed. "Okay, so I was by deck like I said, and there was only one lounging chair around that wasn't occupied. So I went over and threw my stuff on it, and so did she. Ugh, _ella - demonio del infierno_."

This one was new. I turned to Star, and she mouthed _she-demon from hell_. I almost laughed.

Even though Paulina had almost perfected her American accent by now, she still had this thing where she would rant in Spanish when she was really angry—I sucked for not taking Spanish in high school, but at least Star had, and if there was something I wasn't already used to, she'd do the honors by translating it for me.

"Anyway, then she had the nerve to insult my Jimmy Choos. After that, ladies, I had declared an all out war." She fumed before gasping as she looked at the time on her phone. "Okay, now, I _really_ have to go."

"Slut," Star grumbled and I just laughed. Paulina was already at the door, blowing kisses and waving at us joyously, "I love you guys too! And Sam Manson, don't you dare think you're off the hook yet!" and then she was gone within the second. I bit the inside of my cheek, knowing that she and Star had yet to inquire how I knew McDreamy. _Boy, isn't today just so incredibly fun?_

Star shook her head at the door, and then perked up immediately once her gaze landed on me. "Hey, you owe me five bucks, don't you?"

I sighed. If I kept letting Star bet on the obvious, little by little, I'd soon enough be homeless.

**..~*~..**

* * *

**..~*~..**

"Tucker, get out of the bathroom already!" Dash yelled, frustrated. "How long do you need to work on your hair?"

"As long as he needs," Kwan quoted Tucker's usual response as lay reading a book on his bed, knowing that's exactly what their bathroom hogging friend would say. "How else will the ladies notice him, hmm?"

The moment their eyes locked, both of them burst out laughing.

"Go ahead. Make fun of me," Tucker's voice drifted in from the open bathroom door. "But it's true."

"Right," Dash's said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just like your beret conviction."

"I still can't believe the girls didn't like it."

"I can."

"Tch. _Jealous_."

"Of your beret? Uh, no, dude, I don't think so." Dash stated, and Kwan simply chuckled at his friends' interaction and kept his eyes on his book.

The door to their room opened then, and Danny stepped in, looking extremely tired. "Hey."

"Hey," Dash and Kwan said in unison as they looked up.

"Yo." Tucker greeted from the bathroom.

Danny trudged over to his bed, and collapsed on top of the pillows. "So? What's going on?"

"We were just talking about the very un-Valerie-like girls we met tonight, and how much we like them." Dash told him, and even though it hadn't exactly been what they were talking about, it was certainly what they had been thinking about.

"They were nice," Danny's muffled voice replied.

"Really? The whole Paulina-schooling-your-girlfriend thing aside, I thought Sam was _very_ nice." Tucker said with a grin as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"_Finally_," Dash said, before muttering a string of curses at Tucker for taking so long to get out of the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah," Kwan looked up from his book towards where Danny lay. "What was that about?"

Danny raised his head from his pillows to stare at his friends, "What are you even talking about?"

"Please." Dash said. "Like nobody noticed. You're so into that Samantha Manson girl, it's not even funny. Though I commend your choice. The girl's a doll."

"I'm not into anybody." Danny snapped.

"Yes, you're right. So you should probably break up with Valerie right now." Tucker replied eagerly. He was always giving Danny excuses to break up with Valerie. He didn't know why a reason was even necessary—it was _Valerie_. Wasn't that enough said?

"Totally," Dash said before grabbing his towel and bolting for the washroom.

"I agree." Kwan absently said as he thumbed through the pages off his book.

Danny protested, "You guys always want me to break up with Valerie."

"Which is why you should listen to us," Tucker insisted. "Dude, it's perfect. You like Sam, and you sure as hell don't like Valerie anymore—no, no, you listen here, buddy. As much as you'd like to think you guys have a good thing, you don't. Your relationship is worse than it was in high school, and that's really saying something. So just cut yourself some slack and give each other a break. _Especially_ yourself."

"Stop, Tuck," Danny groaned. He was tired of all this. He just wanted to sleep.

"Whatever, dude. You know I'm just being honest with you."

Danny sighed, "Kwan?" He wanted to know what his calm-minded friend thought about Tucker's speech.

"I like Sam," was all that he said, and Danny groaned again. He knew very well that he kind of did too. She had seemed to avoid eye contact with him all evening, and there was this smug spark in her eyes that made him want to know more about her. Didn't hurt that she was freaking beautiful, either.

He groaned again, letting his head fall to the pillow. He was definitely an asshole.

**..~*~..**

* * *

**This was a dumb chapter. Sorry to subject you to something so bad, the next ones will be way better.**

**Hiii. I'm really sorry it took this long to update, but college started up and it's been really busy. I'll be updating a lot more in May and onwards, so here's a chapter for now. And don't hesitate to hit that review button down there, or to PM me! :)**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, and do let me know what you think of this chapter; any favorite scenes, or something you want to see happening.**

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**-Lexy.**


End file.
